Midnight's Wake
by Peppermintrose
Summary: By Midnight's wake my heart to take and it's forever yours in the keeping." The crumpled up note read in my hand.Who would purposely leave a note with me?I reread the note written in a fine script.Then,it hit me.Someone loved me.And I didn't know who.
1. Prologue

Midnight's Wake

Prologue: The hunter

I found myself in the center of a lush field,filled with abundant plant life.Close behind me behind me was a single Weeping Willow Tree.On the outskirts of the field were many more trees,but there wasn't another willow.Not that I could see anyway.I felt very alive being in this field.Suddenly,the wind began to pick up,and I stupidly threw my arms in the air and began to spin around in a circle.It seemed I was spinning forever.Maybe I was,but wasn't sure.  
After a while it began to rain.The rain was down pouring when I laughed out loud.I was so happy,I needed to laugh.After I was done laughing there was a strike of lightning.The lightning struck the field causing a ring of fire around me.I didn't get a chance to try to run out of the field when I heard a voice.  
"Evelyn!Evelyn,I have come for you.It is your time to die,"it said in an eerie tone.  
"What?What do you mean?My time to die?"I asked,breathless.It can't be my time to die.  
Before me a woman with black curly hair that fell to her upper back,cold blue eyes,and fair skin appeared.She looked like she was five-foot six-inches tall.Maybe taller.Not only that,but she looked like an assassin.  
"You are far too powerful for your own good,young bruja.It's time for you to finally die,"the voice belonged to the woman."I hunt powerful bruja,and wipe them out of existence.You seem to be an easy hunt,Evelyn.But you could turn out to be a wonderful challenge,"the woman finished.  
What did she mean when she said,"young bruja"?It was obvious she hunted them.But what does she want with me?I am certainly not a bruja,whatever that may be.I didn't know where to start.My mind was in a daze."Who-err-who are you?What do you want from m-me?"I heard myself demand in a whisper.  
The hunter smiled."My name is Ariana.I want to hunt you.Not only for being a bruja,but for who you are.My family has always loved you;more than they've ever loved me.But that is going to change."  
I didn't even know this woman existed!How could her family love me over her?Nothing was making any sense.How I got here,what a bruja is and why she keeps saying I'm one,her family loving me though I've never met them,and so much more.  
"What do you mean?"I asked.  
Ariana snorted."No time for details now,Evelyn.You will know soon enough,"she answered.  
It seemed the fire wanted to inch closer to me and burn everything in existence.Which sadly included me and the savage killer in front of me.Her eyes were full of hatred."and now,"she chuckled darkly,"I finally have you right where I want you."  
I began to walk backward as soon as she spoke this and soon felt the willow tree's bark at my back."No.You can't get me that easily.I mean,where's the challenge?"I thought bitterly.  
The hunter then frowned and shook her head slightly."Stupid girl.What is a tree to save you from?Certainly not me.Nor the fire you foolishly started."  
I shivered.She was right.There was no way out."Oh,please help me!Anyone.Please,"I whispered.Pleading and hoping for a miracle.  
"There is no hope for you now,Evelyn.Your time has come to die,"the hunter smiled after she said this.  
I grimaced at the word "die."I just turned sixteen and sure as hell wasn't ready to die.I wanted to fall on my knees and beg for mercy,but that wasn't my style.Instead I looked her in the eyes and glared."Ugh!Will you shut up you old hag!You should just..."I began.  
Before I could finish,the (insert colorful word of your choice here) walked over and slapped me.Slapped me!Which caused my hair to fall across my face.Then, Ariana walked away."I hoped more for you,dear Evelyn.And yet,here you are.A failure and a waste.Pity,"she hissed, facing me now."I still don't see what everyone saw in you, a beautiful,talented,young woman.I just see a little girl who has no purpose other than being a waste of time.And what you will be remembered for;a failure who caused a fire and burned to death.For that is what it shall seem anyway.In reality, I am going to torture you.Then I will stab you and watch you bleed to death.And finally let the fire you caused finish you off.  
"Wait just a minute!"I thought."How did I cause this fire?That wasn't me.Was it?"  
Even if it was or wasn't caused by me,I still had bigger problems to worry about.For instance,Arina who would love nothing more than to kill me,the fire encircled around us,and the storm threatening to cause even bigger fires around us.To me it seemed the fire wanted to inch closer toward me and burn everything in existence.Which also included the savage killer in front of me.  
I winced as the words torture,pain,and death sunk in.But there has to be positive in all of this,only I couldn't find one."I will remember you as a sick,sadistic,disgusting pig!And I will haunt you and make you miserable 'till the day you die!!"I exclaimed in bitter coldness.  
But the hunter didn't seem affected.She just smirked."I doubt that."  
Adrenaline was rushing through my veins as she walked gracefully toward me with a glistening dagger in her hand.Just as she began raising the dagger toward me,fate stepped in.Something different happened.What would happen next was going to change the rest of my life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Dream**

"No!"I woke up screaming and drenched in sweat.My heart was racing.I glanced at my bed I was sitting straight up in.I noticed that my blankets were strewn about just as there was a soft knocking at my door.

"Regina?Regina,dear are you all right?I heard you scream.Can I come in?"the voice asked.It was my mom.

"What?"I began to come to my senses,"Oh!Oh,come in,Mom."

The door opened slowly.My mind was frantically picking at the details of my dream.But that would have to wait."Honey,what happened?Are you okay?I-I heard you scream and thought there was a break-in but apparently there isn't,so..."she sounded frightened.

I cut her off."No.No break-in.I'm fine,Mom.It was just a bad dream,"I answered her.Bad was huge understatement.Blood curling nightmare was more like it but sounded corny.Therefore,_bad_ would have to do.

"Oh,okay.You startled me with your scream.I was really worried,sweetie.But...Regina?What made you scream?It had to be more than a bad dream to make you scream like you did.You never scream,"She then came and sat on my bed.

Ugh.I hate it when she senses something troubling me,but she was right.I _never_ scream."Well,um,I sort of guess it was a really bad nightmare,"I answered her too quickly.Again,another huge understatement.

My mom shook her head slowly."I know you better than _that_,Evelyn-er-Regina.What is really bothering you?"she finished slowly.

But wait!Did I hear that name again?Evelyn?I was sure I did,but how could my own mother know about it?Something was wrong.Very,very,very wrong,and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Why...why did you just call me...um,me Evelyn?"I squeaked.Evelyn was what the hunter-Ariana- called me in my dream.Did my my mom know her?God,I hope not.That would totally suck.But Evelyn?Maxine or Katherine I could do but Evelyn?Yuck.It sounded like a name from an earlier century.I can't stand the earlier centuries.

"Oh,"my mom interrupted my thoughts,"oh no.Dear,there's something you should know.I'm not your mother,and George isn't your father.We don't know _anything _about your parents.Oh my darling,your name is Evelyn and not Regina.We were going to tell you when you turned seventeen,but earlier...when the name slipped out...there was no other way to explain it.I-I'm so sorry!But please,please know that we still love you!We always have and always will!"She was sobbing now,taking my hands and holding them tight.She wouldn't look at me.

"I'm not your daughter?"I asked slowly.She shook her head _no_,and was no longer crying."I suppose that makes more sense.I look nothing like either you or George.In fact,I look nothing like anyone in our-er-your family.I'm not at all like Daron and Susan,"I said with my voice breaking at _Daron _and _Susan_.My supposed siblings.They were twins and six years older than I am.

"Do they know?That I'm not..."I asked softly.I looked at her.

She finally looked at me."Yes,they know.They knew all along.I'm sorry!So sorry!Will you ever forgive us?"she began sobbing again.

What was with this woman?Was she always this sensitive?I couldn't remember.All I could do for her sake is to nod weakly.Which helped _nothing_.She started sobbing even harder.My mind was racing,and I wanted to ask thousands of questions but held them back.I would get answers,just not now.I was exhausted.But,surprisingly,not sad.Maybe I no longer felt a connection with this family.I knew my _real_ parents were out there somewhere.I could look for them!They could say they missed me and love me very much.It sounded absolutely perfect but was highly unlikely.Now back to the real world.

"What time is it any way?"I asked as there was a flash of light outside my window soon followed by a rumble of thunder.

Louise,my ex-mom,paused and glanced at my alarm clock."Quarter after four,love.I should let you get some sleep.I'm going to try myself,"she got off my bed and was headed for the door."Oh,Evelyn?"

"Yes?"I looked at her sad face and asked weakly.I wasn't sure how to react to my true and new-found name.

"Everything will be solved later this morning.Don't worry,"she assured me.Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

The last thing I remember was Louise closing my door softly before I drifted back to sleep.

I didn't dream of anything.There was only darkness.Darkness that was eternally empty.It frightened me.

I woke to rough but gentle hands shaking my arm."Honey,it's time to get up.It's a new e on,sweetheart.We have answers for all your questions,"George,my ex-dad,said softly.

"All of my questions?"I asked him with my mouth dry.

His face turned into a grimace."We're going to try our best.Louise told me to tell you there's someone here to see you.She's talking to him now.You and I haven't met him before.Apparently,Louise has.Don't worry,"George reassured me.

I tried to smile at him."Okay,I'll try not to.Why does someone want to see me?"I asked after a long pause.

George sighed."Let's go downstairs into the dining room,and we can explain everything,"he answered.

I nodded."I'll meet you down there,"I told him.George left me in my room so I could change.

I was very anxious to find out what the stranger wanted from me.As I was at the top of the stairs,I heard a deep voice talking to Louise.

"We're finally ready to take her.She has a strong soul but is very stubborn,you say?"the voice asked.

I looked down at the bottom of the stairs and saw George waiting for me.He motioned with his hand for to come down.I scowled as I realized I had to meet Deep-Voiced-Wonder,who comes to take me away from all that I love and hold dear.

"What does he want with me?Surely not to sweep me off my feet!Or is that his purpose?Well,if it is,taking me away isn't the way to come and win my heart.Maybe, bringing me candy and flowers.Oh!And don't forget the _forcing him to be my slave for all eternity_ part of winning my heart,"I stated with heavy sarcasm.

George glanced at me from the corner of his eye,shook his head and chuckled."I'm sure that's not what he's aiming for,Evie,"he turned serious,"so,if one needs your love,they have to be your slave for life?"

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.I also began to feel embarrassed with realising I had said that aloud."Oh,um...well,you see,"I stuttered then looked down at my feet.

George laughed again."Evie,you don't need to explain,"he pats my shoulder then continues,"you don't need to explain your psychotic need for slaves."

I gasped,"George!We both know I don't like the idea of slavery!"I glared at him.

"Okay,okay.Calm down,Evie.I know you don't liked to be teased repeatedly.But it's still fun to do to you anyway.Seriously,we better get to the dining room.You and I both know how Louise gets if she's left waiting too long,"he stated.

I nodded.She had a tendency to become angry and irrational if left waiting."Let's go and see why this stranger came to steal me from you and Louise,"I exaggerated.

George exhaled sharply,"Aw,Evie.He's not-we'll see you again-it's not like that.Not at all."

I felt the anger raging inside me."Then what is it then?!There's something you're not telling me!I deserve to know!"I yelled while refusing to look away from George.

He sighed,"Well,for starters,if you'd stop shouting at me we'll get to the dining room sooner.Secondly,I know just about as much as _you_ do about this.Now let's get going."

"Fine,"I snapped.I had just noticed we had been standing at the bottom of the staircase this whole time.

George and I finally started walking toward where Deep-Voiced-Wonder was.He was most likely talking about me with Louise.I grimaced.I hope she's not telling him any embarrassing stories of mine.

"It'll be alright,Evie.You'll see,"George reassured me once again.

I opened my mouth to speak just as Louise came out of the dining room.Oh!Hurry up now!We don't have all day,"she scolded,"the sooner we get there,the better."

"Humph.Looks like someone is eager to have me leave,"I muttered to myself as Louise ushered George and me into the dining room.Where _he _was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Stranger Revealed**

I glanced around the room and paused at the figure sitting at he far end of the table.He was hidden entirely in shadow.Then,as if on cue,he got out of his seat and stepped forward to meet George and me.

"Hello.My name's Lance Covey,"the stranger,now revealed as Lance,said.He held out his hand.

George shook his hand and replied,"George Smith.I see you've already met my wife,Louise."

Lance nodded.Then he looked at me curiously."And _you_ must be Evelyn?"he asked politely.

I looked back at him.I felt my heartbeat quicken and my breathe catch in my throat.He had an olive skin tone with a light complexion,short black hair that was in a messy style,and broad shoulders.He was incredibly tall compared to my average height and slightly muscled.His eyes were beautiful!They were a very light brown with a never-ending glow of amber behind them.

"Oh my god,he's gorgeous!"I thought over and over again.In fact,I wanted to scream it at the world.

George nudged me softly with his elbow and interrupted my train of thought.I looked at George out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was holding back a smile.He must be very amused at my reaction to Lance.I noticed Louise wouldn't stop fidgeting with her long,blond curls.I had better answer Lance-the name gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach-before she tore her hair out.

"Yes,but I prefer _Evie_,"I answered him.

George smiled,Louise wouldn't stop fidgeting,and Lance raised an eyebrow."You _prefer_ Evie to Evelyn.Why?"Lance asked me.

I was afraid to look at him,in case I stared at him again.But I noticed he'd look at me like I was a freak in the zoo.It puzzled me.

"Well,"I began without looking at him,"the name _Evelyn _reminds me of an earlier century.I hate the earlier centuries.Plus,_Evie_ seems to fit me better."

He frowned as if he was deeply concentrated in his thoughts.After a short pause he nodded and then looked at Louise.As soon as she felt his gaze her body went tense.

"Evie,you should start asking your questions now.Lance has a lot to do with the...arrangements,"Louise nearly whispered to me.

Louise was acting very strange with Lance in the room,but so was I.George was acting like himself.

"Okay,first question.What arrangements?"I asked while facing Lance.

This time Lance seemed embarrassed.He cleared his throat."I-uh-have to take you with me,"he hesitated at _take you with me_.

I was baffled."_Why?_I already knew you came here to take me away!"I scoffed.Obviously,I was going to be here a while.

George touched my arm."Let him finish,Evie before you start asking more questions,"he soothed.

Lance looked relieved."Thank you,George,"he seemed shy all of a sudden."I came here to take you with me and bring you to your parents.But they're out of the country right now.And in the meantime you'll be staying with me and my family."

_With me and my family._Why couldn't I just stay here,instead?I didn't even know Lance,and here he was telling me I had to live with him.The very idea of it sounded very strange.

Louise looked in pain as he said that.She must have been thinking about our conversation earlier this morning.I can't blame her.I feel incredibly torn knowing that George's family was never mine.She must be very upset with the fact I have to live with total strangers.I didn't like the idea myself.

"And as for your other question,"Lance's rough voice continued,"I have no idea why.I believe my mother will explain it to you."

I just stared at him with my mouth slightly open.I decided to come to my senses and ask another question."Okay.There's one question completely answered.Now,what about a school?It's about to start."It was going to start in two weeks from now.

He seemed more confident in answering this question."Already taken care of.We'll be going to a school in Washington.I forget what it's called,"he stated.

"Is it public?If it's not not,then there's no way in..."I started.

Lance rolled his eyes."Yes.And if it weren't then I'd still take you with me to Washington,"he interrupted me.

"When do we have to leave?"I wondered aloud.

"Right after you're done packing your things.It's important we leave soon.The plane leaves in three hours or so,"Lance answered my indirect question.

"But why so soon?She-she..."Louise began softly and then burst into tears.She turned to George and cried into his chest.He swallowed hard and brushed his hand against her back.

"I'm sorry.There are still many things to be done.Many things to be settled,"Lance answered.He turned to me."You should start packing."

My eyes narrowed.Oh,so he thinks he can order me around?He's about to see what _that_ brings him."Fine.I'll start now,"I snapped.

George looked at me seriously."Evie,don't.Please,"he begged me in a whisper.

I acted like I didn't hear a word George said.I heard his plea.But don't intend on listening to it.

I stormed up to my room and slammed the door.I opened a suitcase of mine and began stuffing clothes into it.I paused at my swimsuit.It was most likely going to be too wet for swimming,but there's hope for an indoor pool.I then grabbed my toothbrush,stuffed it in with my clothes,and zipped the suitcase closed.

"If he thinks I'm going with him,he's got another thing coming.Sure he's very cute,but that doesn't mean he can hypnotize me into doing whatever he wants!"I muttered to myself as I walked over to my window.

I looked outside.It seemed like it was going to be a hot day.I unlocked and opened my window.A warm breeze blew in,causing goosebumps to appear all over my arms as I started to peer out my window.Glancing down,I realized that I was going to be climbing out my window one-story off the ground.I'd have to let go of the ledge of my window and fall.It would hurt some,but I could heal later.I looked at my suitcase strapped over my shoulder.I took it off and let it drop to the ground outside my window.As I situated myself outside,I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins.My hands were getting sweaty on the ledge.

"Okay,let go on the count of three.One.Two.Three,"I told myself out loud.On _three_ I let go.I felt the warm breeze again as I fell very shortly.The next thing I knew,it stopped.And I felt strong arms gripped very firmly around my waist.But they weren't tight around me.Instead,they were very gentle.The arms set me down very quickly and spun me around.

"What the hell were you thinking?Why would you jump outside of your window?You would have hurt yourself,damn it!"he was shouting.It was Lance.

"I-I...um...how did-er-you get outside so fast to catch me?I thought you were inside,"I stammered.

Lance sighed."No need to worry about that now.Just worry about yourself right now.Now let's get back inside,"he said roughly

I shook my head slightly."I'm not going _anywhere_ until you tell me how you knew I was jumping out my window,"I stated.I was going to make things very difficult for him.

He frowned."You're more stubborn than I thought,"he whispered.

In the next instant,I was being picked up and his arms."What are you doing?!Let me go!I'm not going back inside!"I shouted at him.

He laughed."It seems you don't have a choice here,"he looks at me and continues,"after all,you're in my arms."He started walking.

I blushed.Being in his arms made my heart flutter."Well,you could set me down and let me walk for myself,"I said.

Lance looked away from me."If I do that you'll try to run away again,"he stated.

"How do you know?You just met me,"I snapped.

He smirked."You tried moments ago.By climbing out your window."

"Running away?Can you be so sure?"I asked.

He nodded."You tossed your suitcase out the window.What do you call that?"his eyebrows were raised.

Crud.I had forgotten all about my suitcase.I bit my bottom lip."Getting ready to leave,"I replied.

"I think you're in denial.You are denying the fact you were going to run away,"he told me.

"And you know it,too,"a voice said in my head.

I gasped."Oh!"

Lance paused in front of my front porch."What is it?Did you hurt yourself after all?"he asked as he set me down.

"Nothing is wrong.It was nothing,"I assured him.

"I don't believe you,but that doesn't matter.Get inside.I'm gonna get your suitcase from the back of the house.I'll be in there soon,"Lance said.

He opened the door for me.I went inside and walked back toward the dining room.As soon as I went inside Louise hugged me.Lance wasn't behind me.

"I was afraid you would've hurt yourself.I"m so glad you're okay,sweetie,"she told me.Soon after,she let me go.

I glanced at George from the corner of my eye.He seemed extremely stressed.

"Evie,hon,I asked you not to do anything rash.Begged you actually.And there you go.Jumping out your window,"he sighed.

I looked at him fully,now."How did you know I jumped out my window?"I asked.

Louise was about to say something,but Lance came in with my suitcase.

"Sorry,but traffic is terrible.We better get to the airport before things get worse,"Lance interrupted.He set my suitcase down.

I frowned.I had forgotten entirely about having to leave."Oh,right.I'm going to miss you guys,"I breathed.

I saw tears begin to form in both of my dear friends' eyes.The three of us embraced in a tight hug,and Lance went outside.I knew because I heard the front door shut.

"George,Louise?I love you,"I whispered.I hoped they wouldn't forget me.

I grabbed my suitcase and went outside.Lance was waiting near a black mustang across the street.

I walked over to him."Get in,Evie."he said.

The leather interior felt nice.But the mustang didn't seem to suit him."So,was this the only car you liked,or what?"I asked him.

He chuckled."Yeah.This was the best choice they had for rentals,"he answered.

I raised my eyebrows."Rental?What kind of car do you have?"I asked.

"You'll see,"he replied.

I noticed we were almost there.In fifteen or twenty minutes we'd be at the airport.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Washington**

When the plane took off,I wanted to cry.I was leaving my childhood home.I was going to miss Delray Beach.

The flight was long and exhausting.As the plane reached the airport Lance sighed.

"What?Did you just remember I had to tag along?"I teased.

"No.I was just thinking about school,"he answered.

I panicked."Is something wrong with it or something?"

He rubbed his temple with one hand."No.I was just thinking,"he said.

After getting my suitcase we headed to the parking lot."Okay,so which one is yours?"I asked and motioned toward the full parking lot.

"This one,"he said and touched the hood of a silver Corvette.

I was shocked."Oh,wow.T-that's yours?"I stuttered.

He smiled."Yeah.Surprising,huh?"

I nodded.He opened the passenger door for me.I gladly got in.

On the way to where we were going I was hoping to get answers from him.

"Where are we going?"I asked.

He rolled his eyes."My house.I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner,"he answered.

I crossed my arms over my chest."I didn't occur to me to ask,"I snapped.

"You have quite the temper,don't you?Let me tell you,it's _very frightening_,"he was being sarcastic.

I frowned."And you are _very charming_,"I told him with bitter sarcasm.

He laughed."Why thank you.Just wait.Pretty soon you'll find me sweeping you off your feet!"

I blushed."I was joking!"I exclaimed.

He turned serious."Oh come on.We both know you find me irresistible,"he teased.

I gasped."I do not!"I claimed.

"Right.That's what you want me to think,"he continued."I mean after all,I am."

"You are so full of yourself!I don't know how I'm going to deal with it,"I told him.

"You keep telling yourself that.We'll be at my house in ten minutes tops,"he replied.

"Where are we in Washington?"I asked after an awkward silence.

He snorted."Didn't you pay attention at the airport?"

"No.I didn't want to,"I answered.

"You were too busy trying to resist me,"he smiled.

"What is with you?!Just answer the question!"I yelled.He had quite the sense of humor didn't he?

"Alright.We're in Renton,Washington,"he said.

"Renton.Funny name for a place.Aren't we close to Seattle?"I asked.

He nodded."Yeah.We're here,"he answered.

I wasn't paying attention to what we were driving by.The Corvette was distracting.

Just as he stopped driving I noticed a huge house with a lot of trees hiding it.I looked at the driver's seat,but he wasn't sitting in it.My door opened .

"Let's go introduce you to my family,"he said.

Before we even could head for the door a girl with the same colored eyes as Lance and short,layered brown hair that reached her a little below her jaw skipped outside.She looked like a pixie and was an inch or two taller than me.She sauntered gracefully toward us.

"Hi Lance!"she smiled at him and then looked at me."who's this?"

"Alexa,this is Evelyn.Evelyn,this is Alexa,"he introduced us.

I shook Alexa's hand."I prefer Evie,though,"I told her.

She wrinkled her nose."I would too.By the way,I'm Lance's sister.Are you his new girlfriend?"she asked.

My heartbeat quickened."Girlfriend?NO!!I-I-I mean no,"I stammered.

Alexa laughed and Lance glared at her."I know you're not his girlfriend.I just couldn't help but give Lance a bad time.Our mom told me a girl was coming to live with us for a while,"she turned to Lance."what did you say to her to make her stutter?"

I said,"What didn't he say," just as he said,"Nothing."

Her eyebrows were raised."What did he say?"she asked me.She was now facing me.

"Let's just say he was getting full of himself,"I answered.

In the next instant,Alexa turned to Lance and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Your ego is too big for your own good!"she exclaimed.

He laughed."It's not my fault everywhere I go girls stare at me.But why did you have to hit me?_That's definitely going to leave a mark_."

Alexa crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot."Why do I have to live with you?!You are way too self centered!"she yelled at him.

He winked at me."Ouch.You don't want to live with me.Now I'm _really hurt_,"he said with sarcasm.

Alexa didn't say anything else.She just walked inside.

Lance was headed for his front door and beckoned me to follow him.His house was larger inside.Everything was elegant and charming.I felt very intimidated.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: In order to make the characters more realistic and more relatable,I base some of the character's traits and characteristics off of people I know.I base Evie's clumsiness off of my self personally.I then type down real life reactions.When Evie was being carried,for example.I didn't want to go into a resteraunt,so my uncle carried me in.I said exactly what she had said in this chapter.**

**Chapter Four: Getting to Know Lance**

After meeting Falken,Nerissa's husband and Lance and Alexa's father,I went out to their backyard to clear my head.But backyard isn't the word I'd use.Forest was more like it.There were many different trees everywhere.And they were all close together.So many different shades and hughes of green.It was incredibly serene.All of the sounds and the wonderful smell of pine and oak were calming.

I sighed.The skies were overcast and I didn't know what to think of everything.I didn't want to think of George and Louise,so I jumped off the back porch and was going to walk around in the forest.But instead of landing on my feet as I planned,I landed on my butt and in some moss.

"Wonderful!What a way to ease my frustrarion!Landing in this gooey wet green stuff,that will most likely leave a stain in my pants.How simply,precious this moment is!"I muttered loudly to myself.I laid back on the ground,trying to forget about the moss,and closed my eyes.

I heard a few chuckles."Do you always mutter to yourself like an insane person?"the rough voice asked.

"Go away.I already landed on my butt and don't need any crap from you,"I sighed.

"Ha!I take that as a yes,"the voice laughed.

"Does annoying someone to death make your day,or something?'Cause I'm about to die right here,"I groaned.I opened my eyes to see Lance grinning down at me from the tall back porch.

He laughed again."No.Not with everyone.With you it's just plain fun and entertainment.With Alexa,there's no challenge.She gets annoyed as soon as I walk into the same room!"

"Because you're so freakin' obnoxious!Poor Evie!I mean look at her!What did you do this time?Throw her off the porch?"Alexa chimed in as she looked down at me.

Lance rolled his eyes."I didn't do anything to her.She landed down there on her own,"he said.

Alexa looked disbelieving."Is that true,Evelyn?"

"Not all of it.He was trying to annoy me to death.Luckily,I survived,"I answered.

"Lance,grow up!"Alexa exclaimed as she hit Lance on the back of his head.

"Ouch!You should be a Street fighter.Just think of all the black eyes you could cause!"he said with heavy sarcasm.  
Alexa jumped down from the porch and landed more gracefully than I did.Meaning on her feet.

She looked up at Lance and glared."You know what?I've always wondered what the hell was wrong with you!It's obvious that you were born with the intelligence of a filthy pig!And you were dropped one too many times on your head!"she shouted up at him with her words like cold steel.

He scoffed."Whatever you say,little sister.Now why don't you help poor Evie up before she hurts herself even more."

Alexa muttered something unintelligible.She held out her hand for me to grab.

I just stared blankly at her hand for a minute and frowned."I'm perfectly fine!I don't need you to help me up!"I objected.

She threw her hands up in the air and groaned."You are so thick headed!Why can't you just _let _me help you up?!I mean if you risked your life by waiting for a bear to come and tear you to shreds would you want help?"

I laughed."Yeah.If I didn't then I would need serious help.But if someone were to come with me,and they were able to get away I'd let them.But they'd probably risk their life for me and yell at them to go away.They have no need to throw their life away for me,"I stated.

Lance looked at me with an expression of curiosity.Alexa's eyes were closed and she was shaking her head.

"You really _are _stubborn,"she whispered.Her eyes opened and she looked at me worriedly."If you wouldn't let them throw their life away for you,then why would you throw yours away for them?"she asked.

My mind went blank."I don't know.I really don't know,maybe..."I whispered.

Lance raised one eyebrow."Maybe...?"

I shook my head."Never mind.I can't think,"I mumbled.I began to feel the slight ache in my butt again.

Alexa chuckled."Your butt in too much pain from that _awful fall_?"she teased.She held out her hand again.

"Humph,"I grumbled.Being the way I am,I didn't grab her hand and looked away from her.

"Bah!What's the point with trying to help you?"she asked the indirect question."Lance?Is there _anything _you could do to get her to move?"

I heard him chuckle once."Yep.There's _one _way to get her to move,"he answered.

I then heard his heavy footsteps on the porch stop.Then heavy steps on the soft ground.They were coming closer until they stopped near my right side.

I gasped."NO!No!You can't _force_ me to get up!Hey!"I stopped short in my sentence.I was being lifted up off the ground by Lance's strong arms."PUT.ME._DOWN!"_I spat at him.

He half smiled at me."No.It's funny when I carry you.You get so serious.It's hard _not_ to laugh at you!"he laughed.He and Alexa then began walking toward the stairs to the porch.

Alexa laughed with him."He's right,you know.You are hilarious!"she giggled while she mimicked my expression.Then both of them burst into laughter as I was set down.

I glared at them and then stormed into their house.But it wasn't as dramatic as I was hoping for.As soon as I stepped inside,I tripped on the doorway,stumbled into a glass cabinet,causing most of the fine china in the cabinet to break and shatter into millions of pieces.I then somehow fell over and landed flat on my back.

I landed with an "oof!" and on my back.It turns out I ended up with a big bruise on my my left arm and a scratch on my lips that was deeply cut and bleeding.I also had a slight scratch on my hand that was bleeding very little.

I looked up and saw Falken crouching on his knees close to me."Are you alright?I saw you stumbled into Nerissa's cabinet and cut yourself on the broken glass,"his gentle voice asked.

"There was broken glass?"I wondered aloud.

He chuckled."Yes.After you ran into the cabinet,the glass windows and fine china broke.You must have hit it and yourself pretty hard,"he assumed.

I looked at his kind face."What's the damage?I didn't hurt Nerissa's cabinet too much did I?"I asked slowly.That's just what sweet Nerissa needs.A guest who breaks all of her prized possessions.

He patted my shoulder softly."Nothing too terrible.For both you and the cabinet.Don't worry about the cabinet,either.Nerissa wasn't fond of it,anyway,"he assured me.

I looked over Falken's shoulder and saw Nerissa walking in slowly.

A look of horror struck her face."Oh Evelyn!Are you alright?You should try to be more careful.What if you had cut one of your wrists?"she cried out as she rushed to my side that Falken wasn't on.

She had a bottle of peroxide and a first aid kit in her hands.It surprised me that she was panicking about me and not her charming glass cabinet.

"You're worried about me?"I stuttered."But what about..."

She set something down and put her hand up to silence me.I shut my mouth.

"My cabinet?Don't worry.I never liked it anyway.I kept trying to give it away to some friends but they wouldn't take it,"she smiled warmly."they said it was too elegant to take it from me.'But it isn't right to take from you,Nerissa'."Nerissa quoted from a previous conversation as she checked me over for deep cuts.I winced as I felt the sting from my cut on my lips.

**MORE TO COME...**


End file.
